Los Árboles del Amor
by Vanismortis
Summary: ¿El amor es sólo algo que surge en los cuentos?, Yo creo que suceden en la imaginación y la mía me dice que así es el amor: Son como los árboles, nacen y crecen asta tener su propia vista del cielo, cuando a lo mejor de la nada se marchitan pero siempre florecen de nuevo. Estas son historias cortas creadas por mi para todo quién quiera leerla espero que les gusté.


Hola a ti quien lees esto, originalmente esta historia la hice como regalo a mi novio es corta por que sí no lo fuera el no la leería por no ser muy fanático de la lectura, el punto d todo esto es que quiero su opinión sobre la historia cualquier crítica o comentario es bueno, sólo quiero saber lo que piensan por favor y gracias.

Historia 1: El comienzo.

Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra sin nombre, por no existir en ella nadie que lo nombrara, un día cerca de ese lugar se creo un gran pueblo el cual estaba en la boca de la gente y era conocido por todos, su creador GAnicus el mas fuerte de todos los guerreros y el mas cortes con las mujeres, o siempre se veía feliz y sin preocupaciones y era precisamente así era, asta que un día al salir de sus tierras entro en un enorme bosque que nadie avía nombrado nunca, hay bajo un misterioso árbol seco encontró a una doncella que dormía, GAnicus era famoso en muchas cosas pero sobre todo en conocer el encanto de bellas doncellas así que tener a esa bella durmiente seria fácil, por lo que la despertó, ella al verlo sin decir nada se levanto y huyo corriendo, GAnicus no sabia porque pero lo que si sabia era que tenia que verla de nuevo. Pasaron muchas lunas y el iba cada día, esperaba bajo aquel marchito árbol sentado bajo el imaginando como se vería en primavera pero esa imagen no llegaba a su mente solo podía ver lo que conocía, nada más lo vea marchito y sin vida, se preguntaba algunos días que tipo de árbol sería, que flores daría y siempre que se hacía más y más preguntas su mete siempre las contestaba de la misma forma recordando el rostro de aquella inolvidable belleza la cual Ganicus en pesaba a creer que era una diosa por adentrarse tan fácilmente en el creándose su primera y única preocupación. No importo cuanto espero ni cuanto deseaba verla ella no volvió y por mas que la buscara no la consiguió se avía esfumado como la primavera en el invierno, el empezó a pensar que ella avía sido una ilusión enviada por los dioses para castigarlo por romper tantos corazones en el camino a lo que es ahora.

Después de incontables soles y lunas sus días pasaban como noches demasiado brillantes y amaneceres oscuros. Ganicus decidió ir por ultima vez y cuando fue hay estaba como una señal de que no se rindiera, pero no sabia como acercarse sin asustarla, así que simplemente se quedo hay tras un árbol viendo de lejos, ella trataba de hacer que aquel árbol muerto y marchito floreciera y se veía triste porque no lo lograba, después de muchos intentos parecía que se rendiría, pero antes de hacerlo ella rasgo un poco de tela de su vestido y la amarro en una de las ramas, así parecía como si a aquel árbol por fin florecía, al irse y quedarse el solo en el bosque se acerco al árbol y hizo lo mismo que su amada rasgo un poco de su capa y la amarro muy cerca del otro trozo de tela el pensaba que estarían juntos aunque no lo estuvieran, y en ese momento por fin pudo ver al árbol florecer en su mente era un Delonix con flores rojas, a lo mejor la próxima vez que s encuentren de nuevo esas flores se volverán reales, por que Ganicus sabía que se volverían a encontrar.

El tiempo irreal en esos tiempo pasaba como arena las cuales se volviendo en noticias volando en el viento a los oídos de Ganicus, tristes sonidos como noticias le traían ya que oía el murmullo de que aquella linda doncella era en realidad un oráculo del templo de la tierra que se encontraba en la aldea al otro lado del bosque y que se avía escapado diciendo que tenia que salvar a un árbol que sufría pero que al estar en su misión divina ella se enamoro de un hombre dl cual ni conocía su nombre, y como castigo por incumplir con su juramento de pureza fue quemada viva, GAnicus pensó que ella avía terminado igual que aquel Delonix y que en vez de una petición divina era más bien una advertencia a su horrible muerte, triste por perderla se embarco en una interminable guerra.

Al pasar muchos años no encontraba su anhelada muerte ni nadie mas con quien pelear, con todo esto el aun seguía lastimado, luego de tanto pesar en el cruel hilo del destino recordó aquel seco árbol y creyó que el se transformo en el un Delonix sin vida y sin flores igual que su hermosa doncella, al volver esas imágenes después de querer borrarlas con batallas, vino y noches sin sueños, todo era inútil aquellos pensamientos regresaban no importa que más hiciera, por lo que decidió volver a ese árbol para secarse junto a el y por fin descansar. Pero su sorpresa fue que al llegar de nuevo encontró a aquella doncella durmiendo, por un momento GAnicus creyó que volvía a ese día el cual la vio por primera vez y tuvo miedo de que fuera solo una mentira, por lo que se avalando sobre la chica abrazándola con fuerza, ella estaba sorprendida pero aun así le respondió el abrazo susurrando el camino al paraíso con su palabras al recibirlo con un simple me hiciste esperar demasiado por ti. Después de eso las explicaciones estaban de mas, solo se sabe que el reino de GAnicus por fin tuvo una reina y que su historia se oía por todas partes, la historia logro que todos los enamorados fueran a aquel árbol a atar sus propias flores echas con tirones de tela atándolas una muy cerca de la otra para tener un amor eterno igual al de GAnicus y su doncella durmiente, y por fin el Delonix floreció no sólo con tallos rojos sino con hermosas flores de infinitos colores. Desde aquel día el árbol seco siempre esta en flor y en el se encuentran los mas bellos y duraderos amores, y por fin aquella tierra tuvo un nombre todos lo conocían como el bosque de los arboles del amor.

Hoy en día aún siguen hay incluso en invierno se puede disfrutar sus flores, sigue siendo la unión del amor pero se dice que sólo alguien enamorado puede encontrar el Delonix.

¿Tu crees poder encontrarlo?

¿Quieres saber las otras historias de los árboles de amor?


End file.
